bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pirate's Life
The third episode from Phineasnferb to incorporate the new character designs, not counting "The Bumblyburg Sing-Along Video: The Sequel." Elliot, George, and Sedwick are back for more piratey adventure, but have recruited a new member to the gang: Colton. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything help Colton gain the courage to fight off a new threat to the seas. The second episode to have a lesson in courage. Plot Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob wonders why Larry is dressed as a pirate. Larry says today's story will be swash-buckling. Bob wants to know how Larry already knows what today's story is. Larry calls for "the guys." Bob is confused. Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt come out dressed as pirates as well. Bob isn't too amused that the pirates are taking over the show again. Pa Grape says to calm down, because they have the letter. Bob says they haven't gotten a hand written letter since the emergency letter written in crayon a few shows ago. Pa Grape says the letter is from Austin in Detroit, Michigan. He says he's really nervous for his soccer tournament and he's not the greatest player on the team. He doesn't know what to do. Bob asks why they need to be pirates then. Mr. Lunt says they need to tell an overseas tale, and Bob is part of it this time. Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt push Bob to the dressing rooms, while Larry introduces the story to Austin. It is a nice, peaceful day. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: Elliot, George and Sedgewick are enjoying a nice turkey dinner after another successful mission. George can't believe it was that easy to slay a sea dragon. Elliot was surprised he didn't become cucumber water or something like that. Sedwick complains and says not to talk like that while they're eating. Across the street, they see a strange man horsing around with a sword. Sedgewick thinks that's a little weird but think they should go talk to him. With the strange person, the pirates go up and talk to him. His name is Colton, and he's really interested in one day sailing the high seas. He wants to fight off bad guys, kind of like how a pirate would. The pirates smirk at each other, and let Colton do his thing. George whispers to the others that he's kind of a strange one. As they walk down the street, Elliot's girlfriend, Bernadette, comes running down with terrible news. Elliot wonders what's wrong. Bernadette says there's word of a new enemy on the seas. His name is Peg-Leg Potato. Sedgwick thinks this is terrible... he has a wooden leg when he doesn't even have legs. George says that's not the point. Peg-Leg Potato could be out there doing terrible things: stealing, hurting, you name it. Elliot declares it's time for the pirates who don't do anything to do something once again. Going to their ship, the pirates think about Colton. Elliot mentions how Colton might be a good swordsman to have on the crew. George thinks they should recruit him onto the team. Elliot thinks it's a great idea. They find Colton near an ice cream parlor in town and ask if they want to help them fight off Peg-Leg Potato. Colton is thrilled and would be more than happy to join them. The pirates rush off to the ship and set sail. On the seas, they reach a rocky, murky area. The clouds are low and it is dark. Sedgewick thinks Peg-Leg Potato is around somewhere. Just then, an enemy ship approaches. It's Peg-Leg Potato! Elliot says to get ready to fire. George gets the cannons ready, but it's too late, because Peg-Leg Potato and his radish minions are invading the ship. Colton wasn't ready for any of this, and he runs away and hides. George tells Elliot and Sedgewick to keep them distracted, because he's going to find Colton. Colton is sitting in a room filled with root beer and Mr. Twisty's. George finds him, and asks him what's wrong. Colton is freaking out because he doesn't know what to do. Peg-Leg looked more threatening than he sounded. George says to calm down, because God is watching over him. Colton tells him to go on. George says that even when you're unsure of things, and need some lifting up, he can count on God to give him the strength to accomplish anything. Colton thinks he's right, but after the little lesson, Peg-Leg bursts in and captures George. He had already captured Elliot and Sedgewick. George hisses at Elliot, wondering what they did to distract them. Elliot says it's a funny story. It flashes back to the distraction, which is just Elliot and Sedgwick awkwardly standing there in fear. Elliot meeps a little. Peg-Leg takes the pirates away, and Colton is all by himself. Colton remembers what George told him about God being by his side and that he'll give him the courage to accomplish anything. Colton charges at Peg-Leg, but he escapes to his ship. Colton gets ready to charge at his ship. He sprints off the deck and jumps onto Peg-Leg's ship. The pirates and Peg-Leg are astounded. Sedgewick asks Colton if he was on the track team in high school. Colton says he was a national sprinting champion. Elliot wishes he could even run. Colton pulls out his sword and wants to duel Peg-Leg. Peg-Leg and Colton duel, and in the end, Colton wins. Peg-Leg sinks in the water. The pirates are proud of Colton's efforts, and they ask him if he wants to permanently become a pirate who doesn't do anything. Colton says sure, but wonders why they're named that. Elliot says it started with some song or something. The pirates think they should celebrate by treating themselves to a nice meal at the dinner theater. They're glad they don't have to work there anymore though. Bob is glad he got to join the pirates in they're bootiful adventure. Pa Grape was glad. Bob also agrees it had a great lesson. Then he says it's time to talk about what they learned today. Suddenly, Larry gets out an accordion and they decide to make the song piratey. After that, they discuss the story. Mr. Lunt says that in the story, they learned that no matter what circumstance you're in, God is always on your side, waiting to give you the strength to do great things. Larry agrees and wonders if QWERTY has a verse for them. After that, Bob says to Austin that no matter how the soccer team thinks of him, and how nervous he is for his game performance, he should look up to God and trust that he'll give him courage to win the game. Then, Bob and the pirates sign off. Pa Grape wonders if they'll ever make another big screen movie. Larry shrugs. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Let's Set Sail! * Spanish Gold (instrumental) * Her Turkey Burger (Love Songs With Mr. Lunt) * The Epic Sword Fight * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he'll never leave you or forsake you." -Deuteronomy 31:6 Cast * Larry (Elliot) * Bob (Colton) * Pa Grape (George) * Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick) * Petunia (Bernadette) * Motato (Peg-Leg Potato) * Radishes * Madame Blueberry * Archibald * Jimmy (cameo) * Jerry (cameo) * The French Peas (cameo) * Captain Mike (cameo) * Lisa Asparagus (cameo) Trivia * Bob, Larry, and Motato have their pirate outfits from the VeggieTales In the House episode "Captain Larrybeard" ** Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt have new, decked out pirate outfits * The pirates take over the countertop again, and the previous time from "Gideon:Tuba Warrior" is mentioned * The second episode to have a lesson in courage, the first being "Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" * Bob mentions the letter they got in "Beauty and the Beet" * Many references from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" are made * Second time Love Songs With Mr. Lunt is used * The pirates silly song is mentioned Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb